When All Alone
by FlamingToads
Summary: When alone some think it's necessary to act like a complete idiot. Of course it can only last so long until someone walks in. :


**When one is left alone they can not help but have a little fun and act like a complete idiot. **

**When all alone**

Minerva sat at her desk scribbling away on parchment replying to her mother's letter. She apologized for not being there. And that she had some unfinished work to do before staying with her mother for a week and then going to her own home to spend summer break. Albus and Severus also were staying at the castle an extra few days. Severus had left for the Three Broom Sticks about an hour ago. There was not a doubt in her mind that Severus had went there to flirt with Madam Rosmerta.

There was a soft knock on her door. "Come in Albus." Minerva finished her letter and folded it and sealed it in a letter. She thought it best that she sent it in the morning instead of sending it as late as it is. She looked up to see Albus taking a seat. Fawkes rested on his shoulder.

"How did you know it was me?" Minerva rolled her eyes at such a stupid question.

"You and I are the only one's here."

"True." Albus stoked his beard. "I've come to tell you that Cornelius has called for me. There is some urgent business I have to attend to." He looked up at his Deputy. "You will be alright if I go?"

"Albus I'm not a child. I am perfectly capable of staying here by myself."

"I was just asking Minerva." He smiled. "I brought Fawkes to keep you company." Fawkes trotted across Minerva's desk on to her shoulder and rubbing his feathery head against her cheek.

"That's very sweet of you. I think I can manage. There are twelve house elves as well."

"Well then I'm off. I will be back around midnight hopefully."

"Have fun." Minerva called looking at Fawkes. The door shut and Minerva smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So Fawkes, how about a night of fun? You, me and the house elves?" Fawkes ruffled his feathers and gave a delightful whistle. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Albus walked towards the castle. He surprisingly didn't have to stay long. Dolores came in arguing with Cornelius and saying he shouldn't have to call Albus up at such an hour. Albus smiled and hoped that Minerva would be in for a game of chess.

Albus opened the door and was surprised to hear loud music coming from the castle. Albus followed the sound until he came to the entrance of the Great Hall. The doors were slightly opened, just enough to allow Albus to see. Inside he was surprised to see the house elves running with pillowing in their hand. The music was playing was nothing but rock. No lyrics just extreme drum and base. But it wasn't the music or the house elves that surprised him. It was Minerva dancing on the table with Dobby.

Her hair was down and her cheeks were a light shade of pink. She wore boxer shorts showing her long legs. She wore a pair of bazaar socks that Albus recognized as a gift he had given her. She wore a purple tank top that looked rather tight and showed a bit of cleavage. The thing that was really interesting about her attire was she was wearing one of Severus's billowing robes over her clothes.

She swayed her hips to the music and Albus couldn't help but stare. The strict stubborn Minerva was a room wearing revealing clothes and dancing with a house elf on top of a table.

Albus let a soft laugh escape his lips and soon regretted it. One of the house elves opened the door. Minerva looked up and when she saw Albus she fell off the other side of the table. Albus was about to rush to her when she threw her self up and turned scarlet red. She walked around the table and pulled Severus's robes to hide her night clothes.

Albus walked forward and Minerva smiled shyly and turned in embarrassment.

"Do you do this a lot?" Albus tried not to laugh. He knew that Minerva would just be more embarrassed.

"No." She whispered. "Normally I'm wearing one of your hats." She stared at the floor. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Does Severus know that you use his robes for your own entertainment?" Albus noticed the music had stopped.

"Yes." She blushed again. "Okay well maybe he doesn't, but I do give them back so there is no suspicion."

There was a moment of silence. "Well then what do we do know?" Albus asked.

* * *

Severus stumbled through Hogwarts doors. He might have had just a bit too much fire whiskey but because of his long stay he and Madam Rosmerta were to have a date next Friday. Severus noticed loud music coming from the Great Hall as he headed his way to his chambers. Severus couldn't help but go see was going on. Severus looked through the doors and his mouth dropped opened. Minerva in shorts and a tan top and his robes and Albus in his boxers and a night shirt with one of his crazy hats. Both were dancing on the table and few of the house elves did the same. The other house elves were have a pillow fight and Fawkes was flying around the room like a crazed pigeon.

Severus shook his head. He must have drank way too much.

**Tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
